Good Old Boys
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon and Andy spend an evening navigating a retirement party for one of the LAPD's good old boys. Old habits die hard for some members, and the couple gets put in the hot seat. Can they tread these tricky waters together? One-shot


Thank you to every single person who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. my previous stories! Your support means so much! This is just a one-shot that deals with how Sharon is still perceived by the "good old boys" of the LAPD. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

It wasn't every day that one of the detectives from the old days retired. Since most of them were already long-retired from the LAPD, Andy and Provenza often found themselves in a small group still actively on the force. Tonight, that group was shrinking by one. Lieutenant Larry Kimbell from Robbery/Homicide was finally hanging up his gun and badge. He and Andy went all the way back to the days when Andy was married and drinking away his problems. He saw him through his messy divorce and spent many nights playing wingman at various bars around LA. Truth be told, Kimball probably knew more about Andy's past than Andy did. Provenza had known the man for almost as long, but their history together wasn't quite as colorful. None of it mattered tonight, however, because they had all come a long way, solved a lot of tough cases, been through difficult times, and grown as people. Tonight was about celebrating the long and impressive career of one of Robbery/Homicide's finest.

Sharon had spent way too much time deciding on what to wear tonight. These "good old boy" get togethers made her slightly uneasy. Most of the detectives and former detectives in attendance had crossed her path when they were at their angriest, and many still harbored hard feelings for the fitting punishments they received at her hand. And since most of them no longer worked for the LAPD, they still thought of her as FID. It wasn't that she wasn't use to the angry looks and mean-spirited jokes and comments or that she couldn't handle them, but rather, the uneasiness stemmed from her relationship with one of them. Andy was nothing but attentive and wonderful to her. That wasn't the problem. It was when he grew defensive or when he had to endure the jokes at his expense because he was the one dating her. Andy didn't seem to mind, but Sharon didn't like it one bit.

This was why she tried to beg off Andy's invitation, but he had those pleading puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist, and he so genuinely wanted her to come with him. So, here she was walking into another old cop bar with her hand firmly clutched inside of Andy's wearing the fifth outfit that she had tried on that night. What does one wear to an old dirty bar loaded with people who really don't like you? Her impeccable sense of fashion and when and how to wear it was not helping her with this one. She had finally decided on a deeper v-neck, loose blouse tank top with fitted dark jeans and high strappy heels. It was almost an afterthought, but she was also wearing the black leather jacket that Andy was particularly fond of.

Truth was, she liked Kimball. He was a tow-the-line, by-the-book kind who was really good at his job. He had a special touch with victims and their families while also harboring a teeth-bearing intimidating side that worked very well during interviews. Because he kept his nose clean, their paths hadn't crossed other than at various events like this one or casually through the halls of the LAPD. And unlike almost everyone else who was bound to be in attendance this evening, he didn't hate her.

As she and Andy walked into the bar, she instantly noticed the impressive collection of police memorabilia adorning the old wood walls. Andy had told her that the place was owned by a former cop, but the collection was still incredible. They made their way to the back of the bar where everyone was gathering to say goodbye to a beloved colleague. Provenza spotted them immediately and waved them over. As they reached the group, everyone commenced their greetings. Andy was loathe to release Sharon's hand from his own, but rules of etiquette forced them to lose the physical connection so he could shake the other guests' hands.

Sharon looked around the group and noticed some familiar faces. She was disappointed to see that Provenza had not brought Patrice, but truthfully, no one else seemed to have brought spouses. Sharon knew that was due to the fact that no one else was currently in a relationship with another member of the LAPD. Sure, plenty of them had had their dalliances with other cops, but not many had found what she and Andy had.

While she joined Provenza and a few of the "good old boys", Andy went to order their drinks. The men had seen better days. She could see the wear and tear caused by the job. It hadn't, however, done much to temper their snarky attitudes.

"Captain Raydor, gotta say, wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," bellowed a rotund detective that Sharon knew too well. They had clashed many times seeing as the former Detective Pile had a hard time following rules. She simply smirked at his attempt at making her feel unwelcome. "Didn't realize you knew Kimball so well," he added before taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh, I didn't. Unlike some others, he didn't find it difficult to follow the rules," she said around a smirk. The former detective scoffed. Provenza watched the scene unfold, and he grew uncomfortable. He knew that the captain would not want him fighting her battles for her, but at the same time, he felt almost compelled to defend her. When the hell had that happened? He blamed Flynn.

"Rules were meant to be broken," Pile challenged.

"Yes, I do remember that being your mantra," she retorted. Provenza took a sip of his beer to cover his smile. His captain was nothing if not witty.

"So if you're not here for Kimball, then it must be Flynn. I heard you were screwing one of your lieutenants, and I gotta say, I actually grew a tiny bit of respect for you for that," he laughed. Sharon refused to take the bait, even though his crude description of her relationship with Andy did bother her. She was just thankful he wasn't there to hear it. Provenza couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"That's enough, Pile. What goes on between the captain and Flynn is nobody's business. Besides, we're all here for Kimball," Provenza said annoyed. Sharon turned towards her second in command and gave him a barely perceivable shake of her head.

"What, you screwing her, too, or something," Pile laughed even louder. Provenza's face turned red with anger and his features schooled into something resembling an angry lion. Sharon reached over and gently placed her arm on her lieutenant's arm without taking her eyes off Pile.

"Now, where would I find the time? Besides, I'm not his type," she deadpanned. That seemed to shut the other man up and place an amusing expression on Provenza's face. Just then, Andy returned with two drinks: a club soda for him and an amaretto sour for her (something he had learned that she enjoyed). He handed her the drink and then placed his free hand on the small of her back. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Pile. He scoffed and walked off to mingle with other members of the group. Andy seemed to sense something had happened.

"Everything Ok?" He asked turning in her direction.

"Yeah, everything's great," she assured him. Provenza averted his eyes hoping his partner wouldn't ask him. He seemed satisfied with his girlfriend's answer and the topic was quickly dropped.

They continued to mingle with other members of the group. Sharon didn't encounter any other outwardly hostile guests. She endured a few looks and a couple snarky comments, but no one seemed to be as bold as Pile. Sharon was inwardly grateful for that, if only for Andy's sake.

As the night wore on and the drinks kept flowing, several members of the party made their way over to a set of pool tables along the back wall. Sharon found herself naturally drifting there as well. She watched as Provenza beat one of the detectives she recognized, but couldn't recall. She inwardly cringed when she heard the antagonistic voice of the former Detective Pile.

"Alright, Provenza, my turn," he announced. The two men made fast work of setting up the game. Sharon decided that this was a match-up too good to pass up. As Provenza broke, she got an idea.

"I got winner," she announced to the two gentlemen. Pile laughed.

"Now I've got an even bigger reason to kick your ass, Provenza," he said with a smirk. Sharon just offered her own smirk before returning her focus on the game.

It ended up being a well-matched game, but Pile came away victorious. Sharon was delighted at the outcome.

"Alright, Captain, let's do this," he announced. She removed her leather jacket and hung it over the back of a nearby chair before walking over and picking out her stick. She walked back over to the table. While she was gone, Pile had set everything up. He was busy talking to a player at the other table.

"We going to play or chitchat," she asked with one of her trademark Darth Raydor glares.

"Ladies first," Pile answered gesturing for her to start. Sharon bent over and carefully positioned her stick before pulling it back and knocking the cue ball in a very precise shot. Pile looked annoyed, but brushed it off. As the game progressed, it became clear that Pile was outmatched, a fact that had him growing more annoyed by the minute.

The more they played, the more he blatantly checked her out. Sharon caught him looking down her shirt every time she bent to hit the cue ball and she felt his eyes on her backside more than once. None of it surprised her. Pile had a reputation for being a serial womanizer, and a few of those complaints had crossed her desk over the years. But she wasn't expecting him to start putting moves on her. Was this what all the bravado had been about earlier? He found her attractive so he was picking on her like a boy with a crush on the girl at the playground? How juvenile, she thought.

Meanwhile, Andy was catching up with old friends and co-workers. After reminiscing with Kimball about the (not so) good old days, a retired member of his old Robbery/Homicide squad approached him. Andy remember him well, but not for good reasons. Sergeant Gant was someone who loved to point out Andy's (many) flaws back in the day.

"Flynn, you old bastard! How the hell are you," Gant greeted him. The man had always been larger than life. Apparently, retirement hadn't tempered it.

"Gant, good to see you, too," he replied simply.

"You still at it?" Gant asked.

"Yup. Still solving crimes and locking up dirt bags," Andy answered. The other man laughed.

"Same old Andy Flynn. Well, minus the hangover," he teased. Andy just nodded. "Hey, I heard you're bangin' Miss FID over there," he said nodding his head in Sharon's direction. Andy's hands automatically balled into fists. His jaw tightened and it took every fiber of his being not to punch the idiot.

"We're seeing each other, if that's what you mean," he managed through gritted teeth.

"You know, I always thought she was a nice piece of ass. I mean, those legs, god those legs. And she's got a nice set-" He said indicating his own chest, but Andy interrupted him.

"Knock it off, Gant," he said carefully. The anger was written on his face. Gant took a sip of his drink staring at Andy the whole time. He started to laugh.

"Ah, shit, Flynn. You're in love with her. Man, you and Provenza. Who would have thought the two of you would turn into such saps! She must be a tiger in bed, huh? Those rule book types always are," he added and Andy was furious.

"Hey, you wanna shut up, Gant! You're talking about a superior office," he started, but Gant interrupted this time.

"Yeah, at least I'm just talking about one! You're sleeping with her, for christ sakes," he laughed, and Andy was quickly losing all control over his temper. He was about to take a swing at the guy when Sharon and Provenza joined them.

"Flynn, you missed it. Your girlfriend here just kicked Pile's ass in pool," Provenza announced. "You should have seen his face," he said with a laugh. Sharon could feel the tension hanging in the air. She carefully reached over and placed her hand on Andy's lower arm and he instantly deflated. He looked over at her and saw a worried smile cross her features.

"Yeah? Why am I not surprised?" He asked proudly. She offered him a genuine smile this time. Gant walked off.

"What was that about?" Provenza asked.

"Guy's still an ass is all," Flynn answered. He tried to sound casual, but Sharon detected the anger still in his voice. The three of them made their way to a booth and sat down. It was one of those half circle ones, so Sharon was in the middle of her two senior lieutenants. Provenza got up to get another round of drinks for the three of them.

"Andy, are you Ok?" Sharon asked gently.

"Yeah. I let him get under my skin. Again," he explained. She pursed her lips.

"About what?" She coaxed.

"He was running his mouth about you and us. He doesn't have any idea what he's talking about," Andy replied annoyed.

"Andy..." Sharon began.

"It's fine, Sharon. I'm fine," he assured her. Just then Provenza returned with their drinks and they settled into comfortable conversation. Sharon could see Andy starting to relax more and more. After a few minutes, he seemed like his old self. She felt his hand land on her right knee and she enjoyed the warmth and sensations it brought. He softly ran it up and down her jeans-clad thigh careful not to go too high. It felt nice, and Sharon couldn't hold back the shiver of pleasure that ran through her body when he went a little too high one time.

After a little while, she excused herself to use the restroom. It was getting late and she knew that they would be heading home soon. After fixing her make-up and taming her wavy hair, she exited the small bathroom where she almost walked right into Andy.

"Andy, you scared me," she said putting her hand over her chest.

"I didn't mean to. I was just looking for a moment alone with you," he said quietly. She smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just can't stand it when people talk like that about you. About us," he said studying her face.

"I know," she said softly. "Because I feel the same way when they say it about you. And us," she said meeting his gaze. He smiled at her before lifting his hands and gently caressing her face. He moved some hair behind her ear and leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers. She sighed, and he took it as a sign to continue. He allowed his lips to touch hers softly, and he felt her lips start to move against his. They started a sensual dance that had heat moving through both of their bodies. Andy buried his hands in her hair while Sharon gripped his shirt over his shoulder blades. He ran his tongue softly across her bottom lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth inviting his tongue inside its warmth. He pulled her closer and she gripped him tighter. Before they knew it, her back was against the wall and his body was pressed firmly against her. They were both getting carried away, but neither was in the state of mind to do anything about it. She loved kissing him, and she loved the way she could easily get lost in the act. Andy was just as enthusiastic about kissing her. He couldn't remember kissing being this fun or this sensual. Sharon moaned quietly, and they both seemed to become more aware of their surroundings. Just as they were beginning to wind things down, they heard a familiar voice.

"Idiots!"

They both froze and turned to see Provenza staring at them with a look of complete indignation. They slowly broke apart, but Andy kept his arms loosely around her. Sharon kept her gaze down while Andy looked amused.

"Can't even go to the bathroom without my night being ruined," he mumbled as he passed them and entered the men's room. Once he was behind the door, they looked at each other and laughed.

"You wanna get out of here," he asked after a beat. She nodded. They laced their hands together and went out to say their goodbyes. After they were safely outside the bar, Sharon let out a sigh, thankful that it was finally over.

"Well, that went..." Andy said trying to think of the proper way to describe their evening.

"Could have been worse," she teased. She leaned in close to him and allowed her lips to ghost over his ear. "How about going home and ending things on a much better note," she said suggestively. It was enough to get Andy's engine running.

"I'm afraid you've left me no choice, Captain, I'm gonna have to use lights and sirens now," he teased. She gave him a look before leaning up and kissing him passionately. She turned and climbed in the car without another word. "I'm gonna take that as permission granted," Andy said to himself.

After the night they'd had with the good old boys, what was a little improper use of lights and sirens in order to get home quickly for a happier ending?

THE END


End file.
